The Three Faces of Shadow KyouyaNekozawa
by TheSpoonFairy
Summary: Kirimi has gone missing and a weakened Nekozawa is left in Kyouya's care as the rest of the club goes off in search of the young girl. But Kyouya knows more about her disappearance than he lets on. Three different endings! Read inside for more information!


**This is a new type of story I thought would be cool. Sometimes I'm in the mood for a romantic story, sometimes something a bit more angsty, and sometimes I want blood splattering violence. So I combined them all into a kind of "choose your own mood" type thing. There are four chapters. The first applies to all three options. The second chapter is a continuation of the first and is the softest, filled with sweet cuddles and romance. The third chapter is a different version of the second, and it's a bit more dark, but still not sick or disgusting. The fourth chapter is where the real monsters come out and we have rape and torture and the like. So you can choose how the characters act. I hope you enjoy, please feel free to request other pairings for this type of story. I plan on doing one with Kyouya and Tamaki, Kyouya and Hani and Kyouya and the twins, but those won't be til a while later. Please enjoy!**

* * *

When the tall, slender blonde burst into the host club room, everyone froze. And when he lurched his way to Tamaki, a collective gasp rose up from customers and hosts alike. Nekozawa shoved a girl aside and fell against the host king, gripping at his shoulders. "Suoh!" The teen's voice was strained and trembling. "Have you seen Kirimi?" Panic and desperation were evident in Nekozawa's face as he looked up into Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki shook his head, looking stunned. A crowd had begun to gather by now and all watched Nekozawa drop to his knees. "No... we've checked everywhere else! This is the only other place she could be! You have to have seen her!" The prince of shadow shouted. Realization dawned in Tamaki's eyes and he knelt down. "Kirimi-chan is missing?" When Nekozawa nodded, Tamaki jumped to his feet. "We'll help look!" The people around them nodded and spoke their agreements. Up until this point, there was one who didn't say anything or move from where he stood. But now Kyouya spoke. "Tamaki." His voice was barely audible, yet the king paused and glanced over. "Nekozawa is not to be included in this search." A figure rushed through the crowd and slammed into him, fists curling into his blazer. "Why?" Nekozawa shouted in the shadow king's face. "She's my sister! I have to help her!" Kyouya said nothing and instead shoved Nekozawa, watching him fall without a hint of emotion in his eyes. "You're weakened from being in the sun without your coverings. I will not allow you to put yourself in even more danger." The black haired teen nodded to Tamaki, signlaing that he should lead everyone else away. Nekozawa sat on the ground, shaking and crying.

Once everyone left, Kyouya bent and helped Nekozawa to his feet, guiding him to a couch. "Stay here." He drew the curtains and sat down beside the sobbing blonde. "What happened?" There was a silence as Nekozawa gulped away a sob."Kirimi had been having trouble for a few weeks... she started refusing to go to school and she had nightmares every night. Then... two days ago she just got better. She even wanted to go back to school. But... today we found out she never made it to her classroom. I've looked everywhere." Kyouya pulled his notebook from under his arm and flipped it open. "She's not on campus, Nekozawa. I have my ways of knowing everything that goes on here and the reason Kirimi didn't want to go to school was because of a teacher named Nawatari Kimusatsu. Somehow it slipped through the screening process, but Kimusatsu had been arrested for child molestation twelve years ago. He was never conviced, there wasn't enough evidence. Three days ago he quit his job. My police force is looking for him right now, and we're sure where he is, so is your sister." His voice was lacking any sort of emotion, as if he was reading a monologue he wasn't particularly interested in, but Nekozawa cried out anyway. "No! Oh god Kirimi!" The dark prince burried his head in his hands. "That monster is- what if he- oh god I can't even imagine what she's going through right now!"


End file.
